The Ooze Baron
The Ooze Baron, currently nameless, was inspired by the works of Lovecraft and Baron Vladimir Harkonnen from the movie and book series, Dune. This villain is a warlock and head of a cult, worshiping Juiblex, the Faceless Lord, the Lord of Slime. Much thanks to Marcus for helping to create this character -- Saccillia About the Patron Juiblex originates from Forgotten realms block (Dungeons and Dragons 3.0 and 1.0). His stat block can be found in both 3.0, 3.5, and 5.0 of Dungeons and Dragons, according to the forgottenrealms fandom site. In short, he is a large jelly mass of eyes and teeth. His only concern is to consume. Description and Characteristics Based off of Vladimir Harkonnen of the book series and movie, Dune, The Ooze Baron shares characteristics with the character. Included is his "basso voice" and incredibly large and round size. His skin is shiny with sweat and covered with blemishes and pustules. He is so large that he is confined to his throne, bed, or cart. Any amount of exertion causes him to be out of breath. His mouth exhumes a foul stench of endless meals and he is rarely without his mouth stuffed with food. His clothes mirror his home: rich and colorful clothes adorned with gold thread stained and fraying at the seams. Development Over Time As time goes on, the baron will adopt more and more characteristics of his Patron to the point where he will start to appear more slime-like. At the apex of his transformation, he comes nothing more than a large puddle of slime concealed in bulging folds of sweaty skin. If allowed to continue, he may even burst to become a sentient slime himself, mirroring his master in singular thought: consume. When addressing his minions like he would his servants. He expects all of them to be totally and fully under his power. He sees them more as objects of ownership than people. The Baron will address the players as honored guests at first. He will welcome them to his "glorious abode" and offer them a meal and a drink. As the players prove to be more trouble than they are worth, he will be more rowdy and impatient with them. If angered, the Baron will ask his followers and servants to escort them out. The Baron loves to have his ego stroked and the best way to get him to reveal secrets would be to prove that the players are a worthy asset to him. This may require the players doing some favors for the baron. If the Baron sees that the players are in the way of his plans or have uncovered his dark secrets, he will have the party hunted down and flayed in his basement to be the next main course. The Baron's Mission While the Baron has been focusing on gathering more followers and victims in his mansion of horrors, the ultimate goal is to summon Juiblex from the Abyss into the Material Plane. In doing so, he intends to have the world become an endless feast for Juiblex and his honored guests. However, Juiblex is not known to care much for its followers. Who is to say what it would do once it crosses into the Material Plane. Combat The Baron has allies in the form of cultists and slimes of varying flavors. This gives the GM the option to optimize the battle to give it a certain theme or to make it better suited to their players. As an option, you may want the slimes to be aggressive to both players and followers; or, have them entirely under the will of the Baron. A homebrew rule may be that the slimes are attracted to those closest to death, whether player or ally, and consuming them would gain them a size category. The Baron would watch a grand battle than partake in it. That being said, he isn't above interfering. His Eldritch Blasts take on the form of slime or goo (taking inspiration from Conker's Bad Fur Day villain, The Great Mighty Poo). Because of his weight and, later, his new gelatinous form, he is restricted to a rotating cushion or a raised platform, turned by himself or his servants. He takes great pleasure in the players and his minions struggle and die and will often cheer and laugh at the procession. Home of the Baron The Baron and his cult followers reside in a unkempt manor outside of town. It echos a once vibrant and ostentatious dwelling with gilded candle holders and decorated dancing halls. Today, the lush carpets are stained with wine; the stone steps are slick with grease; and, the moldy wall paper is peeling. The baron situates himself either in his living quarters or in the largest ball room in his estate, often seated upon a large mattress or throne. The cultists are often seen in ripped but fancy clothes when in the presence of company. If they are not dining on the horderves or sipping wine, they will be found making music or lounging on fur-throws. The kitchen is the busiest place in the house. Food and dishes are constantly exchanged between the swinging door that separates the dining room and the kitchen. Where ever the Baron goes, the servers follow. A week before one of the Baron's parties, the manor will be busy with cleaning, repairs, and preparations. However, it is not long after the celebration that the mansion's walls, decor, and gardens return to their sad squalid state. The Actions of the Ooze Cult Rumor has it that people who investigate about the baron and his court are soon to disappear. Moreover, people say that the meat pies and roasts that come out of the kitchen may not be entirely pork. A stinking sweet and charred smell wafts from the manor when the kitchen is most active. Reports of missing persons being kidnapped in the night keep most in their beds with their doors and windows triple locked. Screams can occasionally be heard originating from the Mansion, which the baron is quick to shrug out as over excited party goers. Inside the closed doors of the manor, grotesque rites and rituals are performed in the name of Juiblex. After being dedicated to their slime lime the remains are taken to the kitchen where they are butchered, brined, seasoned, and served. Politicians and Aristocrats will say that, while the Baron and his servants are not the most respectable, they do clean up well for the occasion. So while most will avoid the Baron whenever possible, his invitations to his lavish balls are often too tempting to ignore. In particular, it is said that his cooks are the best in the land and those that have a taste often find themselves coming back for seconds. One Liners "DIDN'T YOU KNOW, THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM FOR JELLO... MWAHAHAHAHAHA"--Marcus Category:Ooze Category:Human Category:Villain Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Warlock Category:Cult Category:Slime Category:Cannibalism Category:Occult Category:Lovecraft Category:Saccillia Category:Male Category:Baron